


The Weary Kind

by Makemegray



Series: The Weary Kind [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always been something that has bugged Tsuna. He’s long since come to terms about his father’s role in the mafia and doesn’t even mind anymore that he lied about his job for so long.</p>
<p>It's the fact that even though he’d never hung out with Yamamoto before Reborn had come into his life there seems to be a deep bond between their two fathers. There were several times where Tsuna would visit Takesushi, only to find his Dad half drunk on a bar stool laughing loudly with Tsuyoshi. Even more bizarre was the fact that sometimes, Shamal would take a break from being a letch and join them. At 23, Tsuna has been the Boss of the Vongola for three years, he figures that he should take some initiative and seek out the information for himself instead of waiting for someone to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weary Kind

There’s always been something that has bugged Tsuna. He’s long since come to terms about his father’s role in the mafia and doesn’t even really mind anymore that he lied about his job for so long. He’s even found out that his mother has known all along as well and he is more than a little bit stressed out by the fact that she isn’t all too upset to see that he followed in his father’s footsteps. She had said that she knew it would come one day or another and that her only hope was that Tsuna could turn the Vongola into something that Iemitsu had never had the chance to.

Lying to his mother wasn’t the thing that had bothered him though. It was the fact that even though he’d never hung out with Yamamoto before Reborn had come into his life, somehow, there seemed to be a deep bond between their two fathers. There were several times where Tsuna would visit Takesushi, only to find his Dad half drunk on a bar stool laughing loudly with Tsuyoshi. Even more bizarre was the fact that sometimes, Shamal would take a break from being a letch and join them. They never explained any of it though. And at 23, when Tsuna has been the Boss of the Vongola for three years, he figures that he should take some initiative and seek out the information for himself instead of waiting for someone to tell him.

He decides to ask the one least likely to lie to him or to put him off and visits Takesushi under the pretense of coming to see Yamamoto, even though he is well aware that his Rain Guardian is currently on his way to Italy, having sent him there himself.

When he sits down at the counter a little before closing, Tsuyoshi grins and slaps him on the back, giving him free unagi and sake and promising to be right with him as soon as the regulars clear out.

When the store is empty and Tsuna is full and just a little bit lightheaded, Tsuyoshi sits down heavily beside him, pouring himself a drink.

“Well, can’t say I didn’t see this coming,” He begins, startling Tsuna enough that he can’t think to respond before the older man goes on. “You wanna know about your Dad and the rest of us, right? That’s a long story, kid. Sure you got time for it? You must have other things to attend to being Boss and all of that, right?” It’s an attempt to put him off and Tsuna is too used to that move to take the bait. He’d seen to it that everything that could be delegated was and that everything that couldn’t wait until tomorrow had been taken care of. He’d figured this was more important.

“You just didn’t seem all that surprised when Yamam—Takeshi-kun told you about what we were doing. And you seem to know Dad outside of just having kids who are friends. And Shamal-san…he worked at our school but...there’s more to that too.”

Tsuyoshi grins and pours himself more sake before taking off his chefs hat and turning to face Tsuna fully on his barstool. The grin is appraising as he looks him over for a few seconds. Tsuna can tell that he’s wondering just how much he should say and how much he should leave for another time or possibly another person.

Eventually he sighs and turns back around, leaning on the bar.

“I guess it’s better to be straight with you. Iemitsu won’t tell you a damn thing unless he’s plastered beyond repair and unless you suddenly learn how to speak 10 more languages, you won’t understand a thing he says.” A drink of sake and he braces himself, like what he’s about to say could somehow be damming. Or possibly painful. Either way, he’s hesitant and Tsuna is almost ready to back down if it’s going to be this difficult, but he keeps doing. “He wasn’t always a drunk. And he’s not, really. It’s only when things get to be too much. When he and your Mom fight or when you and the other boys get hurt. He thinks everything is his fault and he’s too stupid to deal with in any other way.” Tsuna isn’t smart enough not to take that bait this time and his voice rises just a bit when he responds.

“It is his fault! He’s the one who set me up to be the Boss and got the Ninth and Reborn involved! No one else would be here if it wasn’t for him! Takeshi-kun wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him! Aren’t you mad at him too for that?”

Tsuyoshi chuckles and takes another drink before he continues. There’s something about how calm he is that sets Tsuna off just a bit more and he has to control his natural freak-out reflex.

“Takeshi is with you because he chose to be. Same with Hayato and the others.”

“But he thinks it’s a game half the time!” A loud outright laugh at that and Tsuna is frowning just a bit more.

“He’s got a nasty sense of humor, for sure, but trust me. He’s walked into this with his eyes wide open. Has been ever since I handed him Shigure Kintoki. You think I would have let him do something like take on the Varia without sitting him down and explaining everything? I knew what happened the second he came home after losing to Squalo the first time. I recognized that look. It’s the same one I had when that long-haired freak killed my master and the other apprentice.”

Tsuna remembered that. It seemed so long ago that Reborn had told him that story that it had almost slipped his mind. He’d wondered about it then. Why it had seemed to be such a coincidence that Yamamoto’s father just happened to know exactly what to do to help them in the Ring Battle.

“So why didn’t Squalo ever come after you? He could have learned your form then couldn’t he?” Another chuckle.

“The Varia may not be much for standing on propriety or loyalty within the alliance, but they won’t attack another Vongola.” The time it takes for Tsuyoshi to get up and refill the decanter of sake from the larger one behind the counter and come back to his seat is just enough for Tsuna to be able to get his voice back.

“You’re…um…Vongola? No one ever said anything…?”

“Used to be. And don’t think you can start ordering me around or anything ‘cause ‘no one ever really leaves the mafia’. I left. And I’m staying out. Besides, I was CEDEF. You wouldn’t have any jurisdiction over me anyhow.”

“I wasn’t.” Tsuna responded, shaking his head. The thought had never even occurred to him. Though the faint flutter of hope he got at the prospect that someone could actually leave the mafia made itself well known. “I just mean… I never knew…and you were CEDEF? With Dad? Does Takeshi-kun know?”

“He does, but he was under strict orders not to tell anyone. Especially not you or Hayato.” Tsuna frowns again. He may not be one for much of the mafia formality that Reborn was still trying to drill into his head but something dark and territorial reared it’s head about someone else giving his people orders. Even if it was their own father. “I wouldn’t be telling you this now if Iemitsu hadn’t practically begged me to be the one to do it. He’s too ashamed of things that he has no business being ashamed for and he doesn’t want to have to answer those question when you eventually ask them.”

“Questions like what?” That dark thing that he was coming to recognize as his Will was overcoming his shock at the whole situation. If Tsuyoshi noticed it he didn’t seem too bothered by it, yet another disturbing and surreal thing about this conversation.

“Why Iemitsu is the only one of us left. Why he had to rebuild his entire team. There’s a lot more to your Dad than you know, kid. Besides the drunk, the deadbeat and the Mafioso. He’s a brilliant leader but he takes too much on his shoulders and doesn’t share the burden. Like I said, he’s also an idiot.”

Somehow, Tsuyoshi seemed to let that be the end of the conversation as he stood up, walking behind the counter again, and beginning to run dishwater for the pile that had been loaded next to the sink.

“So…why?” Another chuckle and he turned that patent Yamamoto family style grin on Tsuna.

“I don’t wanna tell you either. You’ll have to ask someone who isn’t as much of a coward as the two of us. And don’t think about asking the 9th either. There are only 7 people who know what happened. Two of them are dead, one of them will most definitely not talk to you and one of them is missing. That leaves your Dad who will start drinking, me whose said all I’m gonna, and one more person who I think is probably obvious. Good luck getting him to talk either. You don’t have quite the right parts to make him even remotely complient.” It didn’t take Tsuna long to make the obvious conclusion.

“So where can I find Shamal?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before the last arc of the manga, as such, I'm not going to retconn it to fit anything learned in that arc.


End file.
